1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fences. More particularly, the invention relates to a clip for mounting vinyl fence rails to vertical fence posts. Specifically, the invention relates to a clip that includes a rail support which projects from its front surface and is receivable within the bore of a hollow fence rail.
2. Background Information
Fences are used in today's society for a variety of reasons and are available in a variety of different styles and types. For example, farmers use fences to contain their livestock, to prohibit entry of predators and to protect their crops. Businesses use fences to keep thieves and trespassers off of the premises. Residents use fences to keep their children and pets within their property limits or for ornamental or aesthetic purposes.
Conventionally, these fences are constructed of wood, rock or wire, each of which has its advantages and disadvantages. Wooden fences frequently need painting. Additionally, wooden fences are assembled by forming a slot in a vertical fence post through which a slatted end of the fence rail extends to mount the fence rail to the post. These slots allow water to enter and sit therein, subjecting the fence posts to water damage and rotting. Furthermore, wooden rails are heavy and dangerous to assemble. Rock fences are difficult to construct and are dangerous if the heavy fence wall begins to crumble. Wire fences rust, making them unpleasing to the eye and impractical for residential use.
Alternatives to these conventional fencing materials are plastic or vinyl fences. Vinyl fences are aesthetically pleasing, are relatively easy to install and never rot or need painting. The problem with vinyl and plastic fencing is that it is difficult to connect the horizontally extending fence rails to the vertically extending fence posts.
This problem has been previously addressed by the present inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,244, which issued Aug. 4, 1998. The patent discloses a fence rail clip for connecting a hollow fence rail to a vertical fence post. The fence rail clip includes a base mountable to the fence post and a locking bracket which is securable to the hollow fence rail. The locking bracket has a front surface with a peripheral wall extending outwardly at about ninety degrees from the front surface and a fence rail receptacle is formed between the front surface and the peripheral wall. The peripheral wall is sized and shaped to be complementary to the cross-section of the end of the fence rail. The end of the fence rail slides into the rail receptacle and the bracket is interlocked with the base. The peripheral wall of the locking bracket tends to prevent lateral movement of the end of the rail. The end of the rail may accidentally be pulled out of the rail receptacle during installation of the fence or the rail may be accidentally knocked out of the receptacle after the fence has been assembled.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved fence rail mounting clip that resists the tendency of the rail end to be pulled out of the locking bracket when the opposite end of the rail is being handled.